Celos, aceptación y amor
by shixa
Summary: Últimamente, Draco ha estado muy celoso injustificadamente. Harry trata de hacérselo entender por todos los medios. Slash HP/DM


**CELOS, ACEPTACIÓN Y AMOR**

Disclaimer: El universo en el que se desarrolla la historia, referencias, y casi todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Advertencias: Slash HP/DM

* * *

Eran las 11 de la mañana de un día miércoles. Normalmente a esa hora, tendría que estar en clases de pociones, con Snape. Suspiró, sintiéndose igual de aburrido pero más aliviado.

-Al menos es una de las ventajas de terminar en la enfermería...-murmuró Harry con los hombros caídos, mirando las sábanas de color blanco que lo cubrían.

El día anterior habían tenido partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Normalmente era lo que él llamaba "un partido de práctica", pues sólo consideraba "un verdadero partido", aquellos que eran contra Slytherin. No decía que Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff fueran malos, pero no se comparaban al equipo de Slytherin.

O eso era lo que pensaba, al menos. El equipo siempre había sido bueno en general, sólo tenían un defecto: Cho; quien nunca había sido de los mejores en su puesto, el de buscador. Su remplazo era francamente genial, (aunque le pesara en su orgullo). Era un chico rubio y corpulento. El tono de su cabello no era ni remotamente parecido al de Draco, y Harry estaba seguro que su consistencia era bastante desagradable, completamente contrario al de su novio, parecía enmarañado y descuidado, incluso a comparación de su propio cabello. Sin embargo, tenía un algo de "agradable a la vista" si era sincero. Por supuesto él prefería mil veces a Draco, pero éste no parecía poder entenderlo a pesar de las obviedades (no se necesitaba ser Hermione Granger para notar lo estúpido de amor que estaba por el rubio), y eso al final los había llevado a pelear.

De cierta forma era gracioso, claro que no debía de comentárselo a Draco si no quería desatar su ira nuevamente. Pelearse con Draco por otro chico… Eso no tenía ningún sentido en cuanto planeta paralelo existiera. Para empezar Maximilian era heterosexual, incluso creía haberlo visto con alguna chica de proporciones exageradas en algún rincón de Howgarts. El segundo punto sería aquel tratado anteriormente sobre su apariencia, que ligaba con el tercer y más importante de los puntos: ¿Por qué querría a otro chico teniendo a Draco como pareja? Él era de alguna forma "perfecto" –al menos a sus ojos-, aunque prefería que su arrogante novio no se enterara porque su egocentrismo sería tan grande que taparía el sol. Irónicamente.

Sin embargo: a pesar de estas tres razones tan importantes, Harry había dejado por un momento que Draco se quejara e hiciera berrinches (aunque un Malfoy no los hiciera), sólo porque normalmente debería ser al revés, cualquiera pensaría que es más probable que "el maldito de Draco Malfoy" abandonara al héroe mágico por cualquier hombre que se le cruzara en frente. Harry había tenido que soportar varias veces el deseo de gritar porque muchos hombres y mujeres parecían querer arrancarle de los brazos a su novio, y ahora era al revés. Por supuesto, el pobre de Harry no parecía notar lo mucho que también era deseado.

Así que había sido divertido para Harry, por un tiempo solamente. En cuanto Draco empezó a actuar paranoico dejó de darle cuerda al asunto –pues había hablado con el susodicho hombre una vez sólo para enfadar un poco a Draco- y se aplicó a cambiar el parecer de Malfoy, pues había llegado al punto de exigirle que no tuviera amistad, hablara o siquiera mirara a ningún hombre que no se tratara de Ron Weasley o Neville Longbottom. Harry creía que esta táctica se debía a que eran los únicos hombres que consideraba "seguros", tal vez por su heterosexualidad, o porque eran sus amigos de años, pero lo más probable es que pensara que de ellos no valía la pena preocuparse. Tenía razón, pero el hecho de limitarlo de esa forma lo había enfadado. ¿En verdad le creía capaz de engañarle?

Todos sus intentos de apaciguar la ira de Draco se habían ido al carajo, y él estaba francamente harto de todas sus paranoias e invenciones mentales.

Así que, el día anterior se había comportado extraño en venganza con Draco, y había estado haciendo bromas con Seamus, Dean e incluso con Zabinni sobre que era atractivos y que le encantaría llevárselos a la cama. Ninguno de ellos era homosexual, y además eran amigos de Draco y él, así que era obvio que sólo bromeaba y ellos habían seguido el juego sólo con el fin de enfadar a Draco. Ellos no sabían que Draco estaba al límite, porque de haberlo sabido seguramente no habrían seguido el juego. Por supuesto, esto sólo empeoró aún más las cosas.

Así, cuando llegó la hora del partido, Draco lo acompañaba para asegurarse que no hiciera nada en los vestuarios prometiendo que estaría ahí al final del juego sólo para evitar que su lascivo y estúpido novio no lo engañara o decidiera decirle a alguien más cuán atractivo le parecía.

Molesto de tanta exageración, en cuanto había visto a Maximilian entrar a los vestidores, se acercó con paso molesto a él. En realidad ni siquiera había pensado qué haría, qué diría, ¿Por qué hablarle arreglaría las cosas? Pero tenía que hacer algo… Tal vez debería besarlo enfrente de Draco sólo para que sus quejas fueran justificadas, o tal vez debería decirle al pobre chico que no tenía ni la culpa que se fuera muy lejos, que no le agradaba a Draco y que se marchara. En verdad, prefería la segunda porque la primera haría que perdiera a Draco para siempre y la segunda sólo garantizaría un terrible y bochornoso momento que jamás podría olvidar.

Se paró frente a Maximilian, consciente de que Draco estaría atrás mirándolo con cara sorprendida, igual que el chico alto que lo miraba con gesto de duda y sorpresa. Se sintió nervioso por un momento, luego respiró profundo y dijo:

-¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?- señalándolo por sobre su hombro, aunque no se atrevió a voltear. El chico miró hacia el otro rubio un instante y regresó su mirada a Harry, quien agregó antes que él pudiera decir nada- . Él es mi novio… ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!-exclamó repentinamente molesto, como reprochándole algo. Su relación había sido un chisme de los grandes para todos durante unos meses, pero todo eso se había calmado. Seguramente, luego de lo que estaba por decir, volverían las habladurías-. Él piensa que tú me gustas, pero sólo hablamos una vez, ¿Cierto? Sólo dile que hablamos de lo mucho que detestamos a Snape, porque ¿quién no lo odia?, que no estás interesado en mí y acabemos con esta tontería... -le pidió al chico, cruzando los brazos.

El chico le había mirado con una expresión indescifrable unos segundos. Luego pestañeó varias veces, como saliendo del trance. Harry a pesar de todo, no se esperó la reacción que tuvo el chico: Apretó con fuerza la escoba que llevaba en la mano, con tanta fuerza que pudo haberla partido en dos luego frunció el ceño tanto, que su cara se puso roja y dijo con voz enfadada, subiendo cada vez más el tono.

-¿Que él es tu novio? ¡Y eso a mí que demonios me va a importar! De hecho, no deberían siquiera decirlo, eso es asqueroso, grotesco, ¡Lo peor del mundo!- toda la gente alrededor se había quedado muda de la sorpresa, sobre todo Harry-. ¡Salgan de aquí, malditos homosexuales. Seguro que tratan de violarme! ¿Yo queriendo salir contigo? ¡¿Con un hombre?! ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Y así continúo delirando, caminando por todo el vestuario, despotricando contra los homosexuales que querían hacerlo ver como el malo cuando ellos eran claramente los enfermos, gritando para todo el que quisiera (o no) escucharlo. Harry se había empezado a reír en un momento del hecho. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas: a pesar de todas las razas extrañas nacidas de la intimación de humanos y criaturas mágicas, aún había gente que tenía prejuicios sobre ciertas cosas, sobre todo los nacidos de muggles, así que la gracia estaba en cuán equivocado había estado Draco sobre Maximilian.

Una rápida mirada a su novio le hizo entender dos cosas, que estaba enfadado porque Maximilian dijera esas cosas, comprendió que había estado exagerando, y además que estaba preocupado. No había entendido por qué hasta que estuvieron en el juego, donde todas las habladurías de Maximilian se tornaron realidad.

Normalmente era un genial jugador como había dicho antes. Era un rival digno, aunque nunca tanto como lo era Draco, sin embargo ese día tenía una potencia extra. Iba más rápido, y lo empujaba con fuerza incluso cuando la snitch no estaba cerca, todo eso fomentado por una ira ciega. Su plan, más que ganar era el de tirar a Harry de la escoba lo más violenta y dolorosamente posible. Lo había logrado.

Durante el juego, estuvo esquivando los ataques de los demás jugadores y los de Maximilian que eran los más peligrosos. Cualquiera que recibiera un empujón de ese hombre no pensaría nunca más que el golpe de una bludger era lo peor que podía suceder en un juego. Había visto de reojo cómo Draco discutía con la gente a su alrededor, sin duda tratando de llamar la atención a cuán injusto y violento estaba siendo todo, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso.

Seguramente Draco nunca hubiera pensado que Maximilian era lo suficientemente inteligente como para distraer a Harry en esquivar sus golpes para distraerse de los demás jugadores y que de esa forma la bludger golpeara contra la cola de la escoba y lo mandara directo al suelo. En realidad, lo más probable era que todo hubiera sido una extraña coincidencia, pero que había llevado a no cancelar el juego y que este continuara sin sacar a Maximilian del mismo. Todo había sido un "trágico accidente" y por supuesto el remplazo de Harry había sido una basura, pero desde el momento en que Harry había caído de la escoba, ya nada del juego había significado algo para Draco.

Harry despertó por la madrugada, en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey se había encargado de sus moretones, y le había hecho tomar unas cuantas pociones en cuanto despertó. Draco estaba ahí, con los ojos rojos y expresión cansada, había estado despierto hasta que lo venció el sueño, pero el ruido lo había vuelto a despertar.

Sonrió contento de verlo ahí, esperando por él incluso cuando la mirada de su novio lucía cansada y enfadada, sabía que en el fondo, o tal vez ni siquiera tan profundamente, estaba preocupado. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey dijo que iría por unas pociones que le faltaban, Draco aprovechó para acercársele.

-Al menos, ya sabemos que nunca me engañarás con él- Dijo Draco bromeando, aunque con una mirada casi sádica en el rostro. Harry sólo bufó por el comentario.

Pronto regresó Madam Pomfrey y en cuanto le dio la última opción, que lo haría quedarse dormido al instante, le pidió a Draco que regresara a su casa, para que al día siguiente no terminara en la enfermería, posiblemente en la cama donde Harry estaba en ese momento, por el cansancio y falta de sueño.

Así había terminado despertando a las 11 de la mañana y Pomfrey le había dicho que sólo le daría unas cuantas pociones más, pero que era mejor que reposara otro rato. La última clase del día era la de pociones y ya no había nada que hacer por la tarde, así que tal vez le dejarían salir para la comida.

A las doce, cuando la clases terminaban, vino Draco, cargando todas sus cosas, bastante despeinado y sonrojado, un poco sudoroso incluso. Había venido corriendo desde las mazmorras sólo para verlo, y ni siquiera se había molestado en pasar a dejar sus cosas, incluso cuando de la clase de pociones a su casa eran unos cuantos pasos. Eso conmovió a Harry.

-¡Eres un maldito vago!-exclamó con una sonrisa Draco aunque dándole tono de reproche- Toda la maldita mañana durmiendo, pensé que algo malo te había pasado cuando no llegaste a pociones, pero estás despierto... -se sentó en la cama junto a Harry, y se acercó, para susurrarle al oído de manera más dulce- ¿Convenciste a Pomfrey de dejarte faltar a clases?

Harry sonrió y abrazó por el cuello a Draco haciéndolo caer sobre él, aunque el rubio no se dejó caer del todo para no aplastarlo y lastimarlo por error. Se besaron con pasión, incluso estando en la enfermería, un lugar técnicamente público. No le importó. Seguramente Pomfrey estaba acostumbrada a los encuentros emotivos, y tal vez incluso esas cosas eran lo que la habían motivado a ser sanadora. Aunque de todas maneras, la bruja no andaba cerca.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con esa emoción boba con que tienen los enamorados. Había pasado poco más que un año, desde que habían empezado a salir pero esa mirada seguía ahí. Sin embargo el emotivo momento fue roto por algo que recordó Harry. Lo había estado pensando desde que despertara y tenía que preguntar.

-Draco...-murmuró con un tono de voz serio, haciendo que el rubio se alejara un poco, seguramente imaginando que le tocaría un reproche. Harry sonrió-. Sólo quiero saber, si acaso el profeta publicó algo... -dijo mirando a otro lado. En verdad sí quería reprocharle a Draco, pero suponía que no era tan necesario hacerlo en ese momento. Aunque todo había ocurrido por su culpa.

-Nada demasiado terrible...-contestó el rubio-. Leí un periódico que decía que te caíste de la escoba por mareos de embarazo... -comentó burlón. Harry se sonrojó completamente.

-¡¿De embarazo?! ¿Es que la gente no tiene nada mejor en lo que entretenerse?-preguntó casi escandalizado. Draco soltó una carcajada y empezaron a brotarle lágrimas de la risa, mientras Harry seguía con sus quejas-. ¡Por Merlín, tan sólo somos adolescentes! No hemos terminado la escuela, y ni siquiera sé si realmente estudiaré para ser Auror-comentó como de la nada, para seguir posteriormente con su diatriba-, ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de...!-resopló molesto y miró a otro lado. Draco dejó de reír poco a poco, y se inclinó para abrazar a Harry.

-Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco espero que tengamos hijos... pronto...-comentó y Harry lo miró ilusionado porque aunque nunca lo habían comentado, era obvio que él sí quería hijos, aunque como había dicho, "no ahora", en un futuro. Era reconfortante saber que la pareja con la que pensaba estar el resto de su vida no estuviera en desacuerdo con eso-. Como sea, son sólo periódicos. Creo que todas las quejas que dije en las gradas sirvieron porque leí en corazón de bruja, una carta de un chico hacia el buscador Maximilian, en la que le pedía perdón y que regresaran... Aparentemente Maximilian no es tan heterosexual como decía, sólo estaba superando un rechazo...

Harry se quedó callado un momento, aún en el abrazo de Draco pensando, recordando aquellos días en el que había tenido miedo de aceptarse a sí mismo. Lo que los Dursley decían lo que no encontraban bien para ellos: la magia, la sexualidad, los animales... prácticamente todo estaba mal a sus ojos, y aunque Harry sabía que eran personas malas, no evitaba que un poco de sus prejuicios le hubiesen quedado arraigados. Tal vez, Maximilian sí que era un nacido de muggles, con esa clase de prejuicios, como los de muchos.

-Uhm... está bien...-susurró, empujando un poco a Draco para que se retirara, luego se levantó él-. Pásame mi ropa, ya me siento bien... Incluso si a Pomfrey no le parece, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya...

Draco hizo lo requerido e incluso salió a revisar si la bruja estaba cerca, pero no había nadie ahí. Ambos salieron de la enfermería, precavidos y a pasos rápidos, con dirección a la sala de los menesteres, donde pasaban todas sus tardes. En el camino se encontraron con Maximilian quien discutía con un chico pequeño, de aspecto frágil, casi aniñado. Ambos discutían, y se notaba claramente que a pesar de su estatura era el pequeñín quien iba ganando la "pelea".

Harry había estado un poco preocupado y pensó en acercarse, pero Draco lo detuvo, y cuando ambos vieron como los chicos de repente en vez de golpearse se abrazaban y besaban con avidez, Harry entendió la razón. Ambos soltaron risitas y partieron a su "lugar secreto" para hacer lo mismo que los otros dos, pero con mucha más privacidad.

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer, hace mucho que tengo esta historia pero apenas me he decidido a subirla.


End file.
